Into the wolf den
by SparklingBlueAngel
Summary: KagXKouga. What if instead Kagome didnt find Inuyasha but instead was saved by Kouga from mistress centipede? What if she didnt know how to get home? What if she became part of the wolf tribe? What if I never stop asking questions?R&R :
1. Chapter 1

_**A blue light engulfed her, and she found herself running from mistress centipede the next moment. There was only one problem; she didn't know where the heck she was! She saw the forest nearby and ran for it hoping she would lose the darn thing, but no it only slowed her down. **__**Oh how the hell did I get myself into this kind of trouble **_**she thought as she ran? Kagome started to grow tired and a little sweat started to form on her hairline, but she couldn't stop. If she stopped it would mean her death.**

**Kagome took a turn and found herself running on even softer land, oh this was not her day. Everywhere she turned to run the land seemed to get softer. She could feel her lungs gasping for air and her feet slowly giving out on her. **_**Oh man this really must be the end for me**_** she thought. But in that one little moment it took for Kagome to lose her concentration on were she was going, she tripped over a tree root. **_**Oh Kami, I'm so sorry for being mean to my brother, disobeying my mom, and stealing the last cookie from the jar!**_** She silently repented as she waited for her death to follow. Instead she forced herself to open her eyes and… there was some one fighting the mistress centipede. **

"**The names Kouga" the man said as he gave her a side glance. **

"**K-Kouga" she silently repeated to herself as she watched the man fight with the centipede.**

**Little did she know that he heard her, and it quite amused him. He made quick work of mistress centipede and walked over to Kagome. Kagome was still in shock after the centipede was dead and didn't notice the approaching Kouga. "So, you got a name?" He asked her.**

"**H-huh?" he had grabbed her attention from whatever it was she was thinking about.**

"**I said do you have a name? Or should I just call you Huh." He joked at her.**

"**Oh um… my name is… Kagome." She said. It was obvious she had her mind on other things.**

**The moon started to come out, and a pack of wolfs was heard howling at it. Of course this made Kagome scared "Oh no! There are wolfs out! We're in danger! We have to get inside!" Then it hit her… **_**I don't even know were I am… and I have nowhere to go either… now I wish that mistress centipede DID eat me. **_**She thought as a look of depression spread across her face.**

**Kouga saw the girls face and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. So he decided he better take her to her home, which is something he normally wouldn't do. "Hey listen where do you live, I'll take you back to your place." He stated more than asked.**

"**I'll probably be living in that rotten tree tonight" she responded while pointing to a hollow tree.**

**He raised his eyebrow "What happened to your home?" he asked.**

"**I don't know…" was her simple answer.**

"**Well why you don't come spend the night at my place" Kouga generously offered.**

**Kagome couldn't help but give him a suspicious stare. **

"**Don't worry it's not just me, and there are girls there too." He said to reinsure her.**

**Kagome looked down and realized that she was a filthy mess, and needed a shower "Umm…Okay"**

**She told him as she was playing with her fingers. She was still nervous around him, but that was okay since he was a stranger that appeared from nowhere. Kouga approached Kagome and easily picked her up into his arms and as he did so Ginta and Hakkaku showed up "Boss we got the…" They trailed off as they saw what Kouga held in his arms**_** Oh man the boss got a human for dinner**_** they thought as their mouths started to drool. Kouga quickly gave them a death stare and told them "Go ahead and inform everyone that we will be having a guess tonight" he ordered them.**

**Kouga looked down to see how Kagome reacted and found that she fell asleep. He smirked at the sight he held in his arms. He used his demon speed to reach his den after a few errands. When he got there all the girls squealed in delight as they saw the little human their leader had decided to take in "I will leave her in your care, her name is Kagome." Kouga told the girls. One of the girls named Hana stepped forward and took the girl from Kouga's arms. As quickly as they had been there they retreated to the girls den in the back of the main den. Hana placed Kagome down on some bedding and called for Yuki "Yuki what do you think you can do?"**

**Yuki's simple reply was "Blue?" **

"**Ahh yes blue will do" Hana said as she stared at the girl.**

**Yuki went into a side room and started working on a blue kimono that was covered with pink sakura petals. The obi was black and plain. Yuki was a talented seamstress and as a result was done with the kimono in half an hour. In addition she made a hair piece for the young girl to wear also. **

**While Yuki was making the kimono the girls decided that Kagome needed a bath, and they would give one to her. Once again Hana picked Kagome up; she walked over to the indoor spring and told the girls to take Kagome's clothing off. Once they took the clothes they considered to be whore-ish off they got confused on how to take her undergarments off. They called in a demoness named Miko, who was always able to solve the most difficult problems, to take the undergarments off. **

**Miku looked at the contraption that was over Kagome's breast and gently flipped Kagome over and found the clasp for it. She gently undid the clasp and held the bra up in triumph to show the girls. Of course all the girls' ooed at how she got the contraption off. They proceeded to take her panties off and carry her over to the water. Gently one of the demons, named Cyzarine, scrubbed Kagome's back. Kagome slowly started to wake to the soothing water. When she opened her eyes she saw many girls in the room **_**Tails…?**_** She thought. Then Miku spoke up "Hello Kagome, are you feeling better?" **

**Kagome thought she was dreaming there was no way she was actually here! Especially with girls who had tails! Then Kagome realized that it was NOT a dream, these girls DID have tails, and…she was naked taking a bath with them!? Kagome screamed from embarrassment and fainted. The girls proceeded to get her in her new kimono and lay her in some bedding then went to dinner.**

**At dinner all the girls who had mated sat with their mates and all the girls who were not mated sat in a group near by. Kouga approached Hana and asked her "Did you take care of the girl?"**

**Hana happily replied "Of course we did, we also got a new kimono for her. But she fainted so she will not join us for dinner today." she said.**

"**Please be sure to take her some food after dinner." Kouga said as he left to go back to his original spot. **

**Dinner soon ended and all the girls returned to the girls den to find Kagome up and looking into a rock that's job was somewhat of a mirror. The girls giggled as Yuki said "So I take it you like your kimono."**

"**Oh thank you very much, I simply adore it. How can I ever pay you back, it looks so expensive." Kagome started to panic.**

"**Don't worry about paying for it. It cost us nothing, I made it myself." Yuki stated proudly.**

**Hana stepped forward and handed a piece of meat to Kagome "Here you must be hungry, eat."**

**Kagome looked at the piece of meat blankly and said "Umm… How am I supposed to eat it if it's not cooked?"**

**Hana mentally kicked herself as she said "Oh I'm so sorry! I forgot, you're not like us."**

"**Like you?"**

"**Yeah, this is the wolf demon tribe. Our leader Kouga brought you here after he found you and saved you from mistress centipede." (A/N: Let's say that during dinner he filled the tribe in on the details. Kay?)**

**Hana took the meat and handed it to Cyzarine "Will you please go cook this?" she asked sweetly. Obvious she didn't want to do it.**

**After Cyzarine had come back with the cooked meat all the demoness' introduced themselves.**

"**So it looks like you don't have a home." Cyzarine said to a now calm Kagome.**

"**Well in a way, yeah I don't have a home." she said getting a little bit sad.**

"**Well why don't you stay here at the wolf den?" Miku asked in a cheerful way.**

"**Yeah we could ask Kouga to let you stay, you're already our friend. You also don't act like your better than us, but rather equal in status. Unlike other humans." Cyzarine carried on.**

"**Oh I couldn't do that to you guys" Which was partially true but she also had to find out how to get home. She couldn't stay here for the rest of her life!**

"**Well its not like you have anywhere to go," Hana started. "And now since the presence of the Shikon no Tama and been told of by the elders many demon will be out to look for it. It won't be safe for you to be out there."**

**Kagome was thinking about it **_**Well, it's true… I really don't have anywhere else to go**_** as she was thinking she remembered her grandpa telling her of the Shikon jewel and how it was hunted by many. That's when it hit her **_**Grandpa told me that the Shikon made its last appearance in the feudal era! I must be in feudal Japan! **_**And now it really hit her, there was no way she was probably ever going to get home. Her stomach sunk as she looked at the demoness' "I'll take you up on your offer."**

**She said plainly.**

**The demoness' were happy and giggled with joy.**

"**But it wont be permanent, only till I can get a real home of my own." Kagome said.**

"**Don't worry, you're probably gunna be welcome to stay for the rest of your life, that s if you want to." one of the demoness' reassured her. **

**Kagome would sleep with Miku until they could get her proper bedding in the morning. In the morning Hana went to ask Kouga if Kagome could be accepted into the wolf tribe. Kouga had no problem with it as long as she could pass her test. "Test? You actually have one of those now, Kouga?"**

"**Yes, as a matter of fact I do."**

"**Well what will she have to do?"**

"**Why should I tell you? Then you would train her specially for the test." Kouga said as he walked away.**

**Hana came back to the girls den to tell Kagome that she could be part of the tribe on one condition.**

"**Condition?" Kagome asked**

"**You must pass a test, but he wouldn't tell me what kind of test so I cant help you." Hana said a bit disappointed with herself.**

"**When will I have the test?"**

"**After breakfast"**

**When the girls were done talking they proceeded to take a bath and go to breakfast. At breakfast Kouga stood up "I would like to announce that today after breakfast we will have a test for the young girl here, to be initiated into the wolf den. For her test, since she is a human, she will be fighting a small demon. Anything you would like to say, young woman?" Kouga suddenly put the attention on her.**

**She was shocked, she hadn't expected that! What would she say! She slowly stood up and began to talk "Umm… I would just like to say that umm… its an honor to get the chance to be tested for initiation into the wolf den." she said sheepishly.**

**The wolf clan cheered, obviously happy with her, as she sat down. As Kagome continued with her breakfast she over heard one of the male wolfs saying to another, and what he said didn't please her "Heh, I don't think that this girl will pass the test. The only useful human is a miko; she on the other hand is useless." **

**It hurt Kagome to hear someone say that about her. But no! She would prove that she wasn't useless! So in her mind it was decided **_**No matter what I'm going to defeat the demon they send my way. I will prove I'm not useless! **_

**Breakfast soon ended and Kagome found herself in front of a pen in which she would fight the monster with. It was more a little battle ring than a pen. Kouga made her pick a weapon she would want to use. She chose a bow and arrow seeing that it would be better, she had taken classes in her time, and also it would be a long distance range and she would escape with almost no injuries if she played her cards right. **

**The male wolfs had caught a snake demon, almost the size of Kagome, for the test. They dragged I into the area in a bag and waited for Kouga's orders. **

**In a small room onside the arena walls Kagome was being fitted into a battle armor. It was difficult seeing as one was too big, one was too small, and one was too heavy. Finally they decided to just use leather armor on her. "Are you guys sure about this?" Kagome nervously asked.**

"**Positive. If you can't handle it Kouga will end the match." Miko re-ensured.**

**The door opened and Kagome stepped into the arena. She held her bow ready and the quiver of arrows strapped around her shoulder. She looked at the cage in which the snake demon was kept, and it didn't look happy. Then she heard a voice "Kagome, do not worry. I will protect you." **

**Kagome looked around frantically for the voice, but to no avail. She wondered who that woman could be… or where she could be. Then she heard another voice, this time it was Kouga's "If you have no objections I think we will start the match."**

**Kagome just looked up and could only nod in agreement. She had to get this over with or she wouldn't have anywhere to live until she found out how to get back home.**

**The snake demon was released and Kagome instantly readied herself. She had her arrow ready to be shot and started to aim for the demon. She was about to let the arrow go when the demon suddenly shot its poison from its fangs at her. She quickly dodged, but got some of the poison on her shoe. The second she tried to take a step the shoe wouldn't move away from the ground. She tried hard to make it budge but it refused. She needed to move and move now! The snake was charging at her when she decided that a shoe was nothing over her own life. She slipped the shoe off and ran. She readied another arrow in the bow and shot it. For a brief second she thought she saw some dust fly off the arrow, you know kind of like fairy dust. At least that's how she described it. The arrow hit the snake in the back and did little damage.**

**The snake started charging again, this time infuriated at the young girl. She shot another arrow and this time the dust was more like a light, it briefly flickered and then disappeared. Of course Kouga noticed this **_**Well this is certainly getting interesting **_**he thought to himself. Demons and demoness' of the wolf tribe that were watching were amazed and started to talk amongst themselves. They started to say things like "Wow did you see that! I think she is a miko!" "Hmm… if she is a miko then she would be an excellent addition to the tribe." and some of the males even said "Wow she's powerful, I think when she becomes part of the tribe I'll put a claim on her." Kouga heard every comment his tribe made, and was infuriated when he heard the young un-mated males say they would put a claim on her.**

**As the arrow hit the snake on its head it started thrashing wildly. Kagome took this opportunity to shoot three more arrows at the demon doing a lot of damage considering she hit the dam thing on its head. She had started running to the left of the demon to shoot his eye when she stepped on a sharp rock "Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow!" she cried as she soothed her foot. Suddenly the snake stopped thrashing around and once again spat its poison at Kagome. She tried to dodge but it hit her leg, binding her to the ground. She stumbled to get her bow and arrows when the snake shot her arms also. She was totally helpless against this demon now. She struggled to get free but to no avail. The snake slowly approached her bearing its fangs ready to eat her. **

**Everyone watching pleaded for Kouga to go help her, but he refused. Kagome braced herself and shut her eyes tight ready to die. Then she heard the voice again "Kagome…"**

**Kagome responded in her mind "Help me please!"**

"**Kagome, think of the most pure thing you've ever seen in your life."**

"**W-what do you mean?"**

"**Awaken yourself now and kill the demon…" The voice trailed off and left a confused Kagome.**

**Kagome thought hard of the purest thing she had ever seen. Then it came to her! The purest thing she had ever seen was her brother a day old. He was pure, untouched by the evils of the world. She thought of her brother and put his one-day-old image in her mind. The snake approached and the second it was within five feet of her a bright light covered Kagome and the demon. The demon shrieked in pain and disintegrated, along with the poison mess it made. The crowed stared in awe, she had actually defeated the demon and purified it! The second the light disappeared Kagome was seen standing in the arena. She heard the voice again "Good job Kagome, you have awoken yourself"**

"**What do you mean" Kagome asked.**

**But there was no response to her question. Then Kouga started to speak to everyone "I am proud to announce that the test has been passed. Please welcome the newest member of the wolf tribe Kagome." The crowed cheered.**

**Some time later (about 2:00pm) Kagome had emerged from a meeting she had with Kouga , regarding the tribe rules and what not. Kouga had Hana get Kagome some wolf tribe clothing. (Hers are similar to Ayame's but are brown in color like Kouga's) Kagome took a sigh of relief she finally had someplace to call home until she figured out how to get to her own time. But for some reason she had a feeling even if she had the chance she would most likely want to stay right here. **

_**Okay so how did you like it?? **_

_**I dun no if I'm gunna make a second part as a follow up for this story but if I get twenty reviews saying to make a follow up then I will kay? **_

_**Please read and review (and those who are also reading my other stories please don't get mad at me for not updating. **_

_**I am getting ready to graduate and cant deal with the writers block I've got on those stories. **_

_**Right now I'm writing as ideas flow through my mind.**_

_**But no need to worry because once I graduate I have all summer vacation to deal with that stupid writers block.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay okay, I know! I haven't updated in forever! In addition I took down some stories of mine that I had put up. Don't kill me please! Well Right now I'm on spring break and ideas just started flowing through my mind-and I just had to get the down! So here it is, the second chapter to Into The Wolf Den!

**Kagome was at school. It seemed like any other day to her. She was outside with her friends and they all were playing soccer for gym class. **

"**Woohoo! Another goal for me!" Kagome cheered herself on as she made yet another goal.**

"**Wow Kagome you've gotten great at soccer!" Hojo told her.**

**Her face turned a bright crimson red as she received the compliment from her childhood crush. The game continued. She was having so much fun with her friends. She kicked the ball again but this time, she kicked it a bit too hard. "Is that a …forest?" she asked herself in confusion while looking at the ball roll towards it.**

"**Well come on now, go get it Kagome!" said the others from across the field.**

"**Ugh all right all right." **

**Kagome started to walk towards the ball" huh? It keeps rolling"**

**She stated confused. She started running towards the ball, but it kept going and going. Deeper and deeper it went into the forest. She started to sprint after the ball. Her breath came in gasps and sweat started to form on her hair line. Suddenly she noticed her clothes changing. Her skirt started to change color-brown. It started to look like…fur?**

"**What? What's going on? Why are my clothes changing?"she asked herself panicked.**

**She kept running towards the ball as she started to see it glow. It was glowing a blue-ish purple. Then suddenly the whole ball was engulfed in that light. It stopped rolling. She slowed down and walked towards it. "The Shikon no Tama?" she asked herself in awe.**

**As she picked it up the gem started to glow even brighter. She looked at it fascinated. After a moment the gem started moving on its own. It gently lifted up into the air then in a sudden movement it plunged itself into her body. "Ahh it hurt! It hurts!" she screamed in agony.**

**Her vision started to fog when out of the surrounding forest she saw a form appear and pick her up. "Koga?"**

Okay everyone so how was that for a follow up chapter? What it good? Was it bad? You gotta let me know cause I haven't written anything in the longest time! So come on people! R&R!!!! *Crowd cheers* R&R! R&R! Hopefully If I get some good reviews I can write another chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so the last chapter didn't make much sense I guess. Sorry merlyn1382. Hope this chapter clears things up!

**She stirred in her sleep before suddenly jolting up, awake. "Oh Kami, that was such a weird dream."**

**She recalled the soccer ball becoming the sacred jewel "Maybe that's all it was though…a dream. I mean I've seen replica's of the jewel gramps had but I don't think that's how it really looked."**

**Kagome sat there for a moment before she heard a voice "Kagome is everything alright?**

"**Oh yea. Sorry to wake you Hana, I just had a weird dream is all."**

"**Oh no worries, I wasn't even sleeping-"she was cut off.**

"**Yes, but I was" said a somewhat upset Yuki.**

"**Oh Im sorry Yuki-"**

"**What is it that makes you stir Kagome" Yuki cut her off yet again.**

**After telling Yuki and Hana about her dream the girls tried to come up with explanations. Of course Kagome had to also explain what soccer was to the youkai females. After some time the three fell asleep.**

**When day broke Kagome lazily opened an eye in an attempt to see if no one was around. She didn't feel like waking up yet so she tried to feign sleep. "Wake up Kagome I know your not asleep!" Reprimanded a fully awake and chipper Hana.**

"**Ugh do I have to?" Kagome complained but to no avail.**

**Once the girls where in the main den Kagome saw a glimpse of Kouga before the female wolf youkai hurried her along so they could go collect herbs and do other chores for the day. **

**First on the list for Kagome was to try and wash the pups. Of course she didn't know how hard that task really was, which is why the females decided to give it to the new girl. **

"**Hey come back here!" Kagome yelled as she frantically chased after a pup named Kava.**

"**NEVER!!! HAHAHA!" yelled the pup as he easily outran Kagome.**

**Kagome stopped running to catch her breath. Man these pups were so energetic! She raised her hand to her forehead to wipe the layer of sweat that had emerged. As she was taking her brief break her mind wondered back to her dream. 'I wonder what it really meant. I meant one minuet I'm with my friends then the next I'm here…but I guess that kind of is how I got here. Hmm…maybe I should try to find a way to get back. I mean I know I have to eventually, but why not start now?' **

"**Oh man I forgot about the pup!" she mentally kicked herself and went back to chasing the pup down.**

**Once she had a hold of the pup she walked it over to the steam and dipped it in the water. Seeing no resistance she started to scrub the cub gently"Hmm seems like you're finally tired huh?" she mused to herself out loud.**

**Taking it as a direct question to himself Kava quickly countered "No! Kouga said to go easy on you cause you're a human!"**

"**Oh did he now?" she replied not really caring, just wanting to get the job done.**

"**Yup, cause no matter what a mere human like yourself could never outrun the great Kava!" He held his fist to his chest in a proud way.**

'**Oh wow this kid is really full of himself' Kagome sighed and finished up.**

**The rest of the day was full of catching the other pups and bathing them, and by the time Kagome was done she was tired out. **

**That night after dinner Kagome decided to ask Kouga if he would take her back to the place he had found her.**

"**Sure Kagome, but why?"**

Okay guys this one was a lil bit longer…I think lol. Let me know if it was good! Does it need more details? More character dialogue? Please send me some love! Gimme some reviews!

Kouga: Yea guys cause I'm hoping she'll get along with the story and get to the part where I get Kagome!

Me: Hush you! :O You don't even know if that's what I'm going to do. I MIGHT just give her to Sesshy .

Sesshy: What did I get into this story O.o?

Kouga: *death glares*

Kagome: Don't I have a say in this? ^.^"


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I got a review and was totally inspired to write some more! Haha I'm a dork I know :D

BUT CHU LUV ME ANYWAYS :O. hehe okies I'm done now -w-.

DISCLAIMER :Yea I know already . NOW GO READ!

**Well…Kagome started to think of a reason of why she would have to go back to that area. Of course she couldn't just say 'Hey you know what I'm from a different and I need to look for a way back home.' No, that would cause way too many questions and it might put her in a bad position. **

"**Well umm… the truth you see is that… I dropped something of mine over there and I wish to look for it. Yea that's it!" **_**Oh my Kami I cant believe I just lied like that! **_**Kagome mentally scolded herself.**

**Kouga could see she was a bit nervous but he passed it off as her being worried about whatever it was she lost "Well okay then Kagome, I'll take you tomorrow morning"**

**After that they both went to the separate caves inside the main cave and proceeded to rest.**

**The next morning Kagome woke up a bit earlier than everyone else. She quietly proceeded to the main cave to wait till Kouga woke up…That was until she heard whispering.**

"**Oh Kami, what will I say? How should I present myself?" She heard the voice whispering.**

**As she took a step forward Kagome accidentally hit a small rock, causing it to make a slight noise. **_**Oh well might as well walk out now.**_** Kagome kept walking until the dim light of morning showed that the person whispering was Kouga.**

"**Oh Good morning Kouga" Kagome said with a small smile.**

_**Damn what a lovely smile**_** Kouga mentally slapped himself after forgetting to respond to her. "Umm good morning Kagome, ready to go?"**

"**Sure Kouga" she said with an even more brilliant smile.**

_**Damn that woman has a really nice smile… **_**Then once again Kouga had to mentally kick himself for forgetting about her presence. "Here climb on my back."**

"**Umm. Kouga. Is it safe?" Kagome asked a bit shy to climb on his back.**

"**Of course its safe" He looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**As Kagome climbed onto his back she couldn't help but let a small blush grace her delicate features. She was glad that he couldn't see her face, she might even become more red if he had. However not knowing that much about demons, she didn't know that Kouga had picked up on the change in her scent when she had started blushing. **

**Kouga had run to the area that he had first found Kagome as fast as he could. Part of him wanted to go somewhat slower, but even more of him wanted to go as fast as he could to show off to Kagome. Kagome had been scared at first. Of course she was! Who wouldn't being as fast as Kouga was going! After a few good five minuets of holding onto Kouga's shoulders in a death grip Kagome had let go to sit up a bit more. She giggled a bit before the whole run had been over and in the end her blood was rushing so fast. Kouga could tell. He smelt the excitement and adrenaline in her blood. **

**Once Kagome got off of Kouga's back she had started doing all sorts of random things. First she tried jumping head first into a rabbit hole, then she tried clicking the heels of her feet together a few times. Kouga was completely lost as to what she was doing. He decided he better intervene when he saw her burying her face into a small puddle of mud.**

"**Umm… Kagome?" He started.**

"**Yea?" she said after taking her face out of the mud.**

**Hesitating a bit he continued, "What exactly are you looking for? I don't mean to be rude but your methods don't seem to be working…" he stated a bit nervous of her reaction.**

"**Hahahaha!" He was surprised to hear her laughing. **_**Maybe she has gone mad? **_**He silently contemplated to himself.**

"**Im sorry," she began trying to stifle her laughs" Its just that I should have thought better than to think these way would actually help me. Anywa-!" She fell silent with a painful expression on her face. **

**Kouga's face went white as he sensed a powerful energy near by.**

"**It cant be.." he stood there in awe.**

**He started frantically looking around in all the bushes. A powerful energy was here and it wasn't evil, but it wasn't pure either! To him it only meant one thing "Shikon no tama…" He whispered to himself as he frantically searched.**

**He was searching everywhere, when he looked under a tree root. "THERE IT IS!" He yelled as loud as he could. He picked up a small gem that has a light purple color with a soft florescent baby blue glowing off of it. "The Shikon no tama…" he said in awe.**

**Kagome went over and looked, hoping to see some actually historical artifact. Once she saw it however she let out a small sigh of disappointment. **

"**Kouga, that's not the Shikon no tama…"**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay soo… I'm updating again… as you can probably guess already lol. Okies a few rules to remember: reviews always make me happy, and if u take the time to read take the time to review. pinkie (that was my sister that wrote pinkie lol)

On with the story!

He looked at her with the most pitiful expression in the world "Kagome…cant you see? This IS the Shikon no tama!" he exclaimed.

"No Kouga…" She took the supposed Shikon and flipped it around.

"See this chain? This is only a replica of the Shikon jewel, not the real one" She continued, "My grandpa, he gave me this for my birthday. I must have dropped it when I tripped over this tree root while being chased."

"Oh so that what you were looking for?" Kouga said in understanding.

_Shit shit shit! I gave away my reason for being here! _Kagome proceeded to mentally not only kick herself but throw in a few punches too.

"Umm….yea I guess it is" Kagome said knowing that there was nothing else she could do for right now.

"Alright lets go then…I don't feel the power of the jewel anymore so who know maybe it was just a false alarm"

"Well…what should we do now?"

"Lets go take a survey of the area, perhaps there is some demons around that felt the power too."

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Kagome said with a bit of worry in her voice. To be quite frank she wasn't too fond of the idea of meeting other demons. She couldn't tell that to Kouga however.

"What do you mean good idea?" he inquired perplexed.

"Well if you ask them about the jewel, then they would know its around. It would create competition among you guys and lessen your chance of getting it." Kagome said thoughtfully, hoping it would suffice and a plausible scapegoat for her fear of being introduced to other demons.

"You know...you're right." Kouga said in a tone that showed that he was really thinking about what she said.

"Who's there?!" came a voice, seemingly, from no where.

"H-hello?" Kagome responded to the voice.

"Oh crap Kagome! Don't do that. Now she knows you're here!" Kouga said in a hushed voice.

"What's wrong?" Kagome said very confused.

"Demon slayers, they come here often to try and kill off the wolves, tigers, snake, and fox demons."

"Come out!" Commanded the voice.

"Go Kagome I'll be back soon" Kouga said as he made a mad dash away from the area.

Kagome was very confused now, and on top of it, Kouga had left her alone with a demon slayer! _Aw crap she is going to kill me! _Kagome thought as she panicked. A rough rustling in the bush started to make its way towards Kagome. She started to back up a bit until she realized something…

"Wait I'm not a demon!" she said a bit louder than she would have liked to.

"Well then I guess that makes you and me friends" Said a girl about Kagome's age in a friendly voice.

"Um Hi, my name is Kagome."

"Hi I'm Sango, I'm a demon slayer in a village near by…" Sango trailed off when she noticed Kagome's wolf tribe pelts she was wearing.

"Kagome, you do know what your wearing right?" Sango said almost disgusted with her appearance.

"Umm…pelts?" Kagome said almost embarrassed and confused at the same time.

"Kagome those pelts are those of the wolf demon tribe, if another demon slayer other than me would have seen you, they would have assumed you're a wolf. You would be dead right now."

Kagome stared in horror. Her a demon? Hell she wasn't even part of this time! Who could she be a demon?

"Sango watch out!" Yelled another voice and the sound of an arrow splitting the wind filled the air.

In a quick moment Kagome was hit. She knew she was hit, she felt the pain, but she wasn't scared for some reason. As she fell to the ground something started to emerge from Kagome's body. As it emerged it started to put up a field around Kagome's body!

"Kohaku no!" Sango screamed as she saw the young Kagome fall to the ground.

Kohaku entered the clearing to see something totally amazing! The young demon, as he knew her, had some kind of jewel above her, putting a barrier up to protect her.

"Kohaku"

"Yes sister?"

"Do you remember what the elders said about the jewel?"

"Yes, it had resurfaced just recently."

"Kohaku, this young girl is the jewel miko" Sango finished as she stared in awe.

The barrier had completely surrounded Kagome and in a few moments it started to glow inside of the barrier, blocking all visual signs of Kagome to Sango and Kohaku.

"Kagome…" came a voice

"Kagome…wake up. Wake up Kagome…" It continued until she was awake.

"Good now go find your destiny…" The soft melodic voice trailed off as Kagome sat up only to see a barrier around her coming down.

When the barrier retreated into the jewel the jewel simply fell down onto Kagome's lap. She looked up to see Sango and a young boy standing next to her with a bow and arrows.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME WITH THAT ARROW!" Kagome yelled at the young boy who only stared back, a bit scared and confused by this young miko.

Kagome picked up the jewel on her lap, thinking it was her gift from her grandpa and proceeded to stand. Sango started to move towards Kagome when in a sudden flash Kouga appeared in front of Kagome, snarling at the two demon slayers and ready to kill them. Sango quickly jumped back and pulled out her weapon. However in a flash of a second Kouga had picked up Kagome and ran away with her.

"He has kidnapped her!" Sango quickly said and she ushered Kohaku to go back to the village and tell the others of their experience in the clearing.

"Kirara lets go!" Sango yelled as a small cat emerged from the bush and transformed into a giant mount for Sango.

"Don't worry Kagome I wont let him hurt you…" Sango said more to herself as she followed Kouga and Kagome in the air.

Woah! Kagome is kidnapped? Wait I thought she was with them originally! Whats going on!? Hey look Sango in here. Oh no she's chasing Kouga and Kagome! Please review everyone ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys Here is the 6th chapter ^.^

I have a few questions for you guys! First I usually write a chapter in the morning and post it within like twenty minuets of writing it. Would you guys like me to post another chapter like a few hours before I go to bed too? Cause honestly it wouldn't be a problem for me since I like writing so much ^.^ OOOH but you guys have to promise to write reviews then since those are what give me my inspiration to write and energy to actually do It ^.^ . Okay on with the second question! Do you guys want Kagome to find the portal to her normal era soon, or just leave it for later in the story? Okay on with the story!

Sango continued to look for them for hours after she had lost their trail. Kirara was starting to get tired so she decided to turn around and head home.

At the village everyone soon crowded Sango in hopes of hearing good news. _Oh man how do I tell them I lost Kagome?_ She thought as everyone looked at her with eager faces.

"Well Sango what happened?" Kohaku urged her to tell any news.

She had to think of something quick, but what!?

"Actually Kohaku, the jewel that miko had was a forged one." _What, What, WHAT!? You know its not fake! _Sango was scolding herself in her head.

Everyone looked as if they were children taken into a pet shop and told they couldn't have anything from it. Slowly everyone walked away and resumed to doing what they had prior to Sango coming back home. The village had been silent for quite a while after the disappointment Sango had reigned down of them, but soon it began its normal commotion. Sango pulled her brother aside, needing to talk with him.

"What is it sister?" He asked perplexed

"Kohaku, I need you to help me search for the miko tomorrow." Sango looked around making sure no one was listening.

"Why is that sister? The jewel she possesses is a work of forgery." He looked skeptical now.

He knew his sister wouldn't have bothered looking for someone unless it was important. The only thing he could think of that tied his sister to the miko was the jewel.

"Listen Kohaku, that jewel is not a work of forgery. It is the genuine Shikon no tama. The wolves have kidnapped Kagome since they probably found out she had it. If we could convince the wolves that it is a fake maybe they'll hand Kagome over to us." Sango elaborated to her younger, much more naive brother.

"Alright Sango, lets leave before sunrise tomorrow then" Kohaku said, understanding that Sango wanted him to come along.

Kagome hissed in pain every time Kouga touched the wound. He was very angry that Kagome had been hit, and he wanted revenge.

"Kouga-hiss- he didn't mean to-hiss- he thought I was attacking his sister" Kagome tried to rationalized.

Kouga stopped his tending to her wound. How could she not understand? She was in danger and he had left her there. He wasn't so much as mad at the boy but more mad at himself. He should have taken her away, not leave her there to get shot.

"Kagome" He started, "I feel it again…"

Kagome looked around a bit scared "Feel what Kouga?"

"The Shikon no tama" he said as he started to sniff her.

"H-hey! What do you think your doing!?!" She asked a bit flustered.

"You have it don't you? You have the Shikon no tama." Kouga stared into her eyes.

Kagome was getting very uncomfortable with his face just a few inches from hers. She backed up a bit to get some space.

"K-Kouga, I thought we went over this already, I only have a fake one that my grandpa gave me"

Kouga took that answer for now, but he was going to investigate why this young human girl had so much power radiating from her. He finished bandaging her wound from the arrow and both proceeded to go to the separate caves.

The next morning when Kagome woke up she noticed no one was in the girls cave. Then she heard a loud noise coming from just outside the main cave. _I wonder what's going on _she thought to herself as she wondered out to see what the commotion was.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight before her. Sango the demon slayer had come to the den with the young boy and was killing the wolves! Kagome ran as fast as she could to the front of the cave to try and stop the fight. However once she got there she could see Kouga on the floor holding his stomach. Blood. Blood was pouring out and Kagome rushed to his side. Just has Kohaku was about to give the finishing blow to Kouga, Kagome threw herself in the way of his weapon. Kouga looked up at her with weak eyes. _She saved me…_ he thought moments before he passed out.

Kagome was angry. All this fighting seemed pointless. She gripped her hands into fists at her sides, trying not to throw an angry fit and tried to calmly assess the situation. Too bad her attempts were in vain because her anger was not at all a secret.

"What the HELL are you guys doing!?" Kagome directed the question to Sango.

"We're here to save you of course" Sango looked a bit surprised.

"Saving? I don't need saving! I LIVE here!" Kagome said, a bit surprised at herself. _Ahhh remember Kagome! This is only a temporary place until you find your way back to your real home!_

"Live here? You have to be kidding me! You're the Shikon no tama miko! You cant be living with a bunch of demons!" Sango said, obviously shocked by the fact that Kagome lived here.

At that moment all the demons looked at Kagome. Some looked shocked, some had a look of lust in their eyes. If anything Kagome was in a lot more danger now than she was before.

Kouga stood up, despite his pain from being attacked, and stepped behind Kagome. He had a deadly look in his eyes and said very clearly "Anyone who touches Kagome is dead!"

At once all the wolves back down except for one.

"Who says so! She's still unmated so everyone has a fair shot at her!"

In the flash of an eye Kouga was holding the insolent wolf by the neck. He cried out in pain and writhed in Kouga's grasp.

"Listen clearly, as of now I put a claim on Kagome! Anyone who so much as thinks of touching her will have a slow death!" As he finished his sentences Kouga dropped the almost dead wolf onto the floor and gave him a quick kick to his side.

Kouga walked back to Kagome and picked her up. Then he shot a glare at the demon slayer "I advise you to leave as soon as possible" he said coldly right before he vanished with Kagome.

Woot! Okay that chapter is D-O-N-E! Lemme know what you guys think okay? REVIWS! COLLECTING REVIEWS FOR THE NEEDY! *rings a bell like at Christmas time*


	7. Chapter 7

Oh wow chapter 7 already!? I'm actually pretty surprised I made it this far into the story lol. Did anyone know the reason as to why people place wedding rings on their left hand? Here is some info I think you guys might find interesting : "In Western cultures a wedding ring is traditionally worn on the ring finger. This developed from the Roman "annulus pronubis" when the man gave a ring to the woman at the betrothal ceremony. According to tradition in some countries (derived from Roman belief), the wedding ring is worn on the left ring finger because the vein in the left ring finger, referred to as the _vena amoris_ was believed to be directly connected to the heart, a symbol of love." Interesting huh? On with the story!

"Wh-Where are we going Kouga?" Kagome asked as the breath seemed to be sucked from her lungs. Kouga was running too fast! She could feel her breaths shorten the faster he ran. _Oh Kami, I'm not going to be able to breathe soon if he keeps this up…_

As if on cue Kouga stopped abruptly. Kagome felt dizzy from the sudden stop and almost fell over when she tried to stand. She felt something tugging on her hand. She looked up to see Kouga leading her to a small tree. She looked around to try and take in her surroundings. Firstly there was the small tree, which had some sort of fruit growing on it, then there was a small pond that you could see with tiny fish jumping and breaking its water surface, there was green grass all around and finally there was a small cave that had vines growing over the entrance.

"Kagome…" Kouga started.

Kagome went and sat down under the tree and Kouga joined her.

"So, Kagome" He started again, " you're the Shikon no tama miko huh?"

Kagome looked really confused.

"Well Kouga…I don't really even know what that means exactly" Kagome said a bit embarrassed.

Kouga couldn't help but chuckle at the cute face she made while she was confused. He cleared his throat and started speaking again.

"You know… that whole thing I said earlier about putting a claim on you. Well if you don't want to, you don't have to court with me." He said a bit disappointed.

To him it made sense to give her a choice though. They really hadn't done anything together that would make her want to court him, and she only knew him a little bit. Plus he hadn't even waited for a response from her. Kagome thought about it for a bit. Her silence was slowly eating away at Kouga's nervous nerves.

She slowly placed her hands on his and brought them up to her face. Kouga looked in amazement at her. She looked too graceful in that simple motion. Then she slowly brought his hands to her soft lips. Kouga couldn't help but feel like he had a lump in his throat.(A/N:I had half a mind to end it here, but I'm not that mean ;D) She blew air softly into a small hold in his hand and a whistle like sound came from the other end of his hands. Wow that wasn't what he was expecting, but then again he didn't know what he was expecting.

Kagome dropped him hands and repeated the whistle sound with her own. She laughed lightly and spoke.

"Kouga, lets not talk about such serious things in this pretty place." she said softly as she leaned her weight to the palms of her hands on the floor.

Kagome was in turmoil on the inside however. How was she supposed to respond to this!? What if she told him she didn't want to be with him and he left her helpless in feudal Japan? But then what is she said yes without even really knowing him. What if she said yes and then he found out she didn't really like him? He's be hurt and leave her defenseless all together. _Ahh Baka! Baka baka baka! _She had said this so much to herself that she actually formed a chant in her head.

Kouga looked at Kagome while she was thinking and couldn't help but think he wasn't good enough for such a beautiful creature. He wanted to get to know her. She seemed like such an amazing creature with a huge ability to love, care, and defend her loved ones. They sat in silence for ten minuets before Kagome broke the silence.

"So what are we doing here?" she couldn't help but wonder.

Why was she here with him? Why weren't they with the rest of the pack? He had been so quick to run away that he hadn't explained anything to her. Plus she wanted to know more about this whole Shikon no Tama miko business. She knew what a miko was, and she knew what the Shikon no Tama was, but she didn't seem to draw a conclusion that she deemed worthy of those two terms put together. She looked at Kouga and waited for an answer.

"Well, this is kind of my own little get away" he said, obviously avoiding the question.

Kagome let it slide for now but she would ask again later.

Hey guys!!! SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated lately. Got back to school and things have just gotten sooo busy!!! I wanted to make this longer but I havent gotten any time so I decided to just give it to you guys as it is. Hope you guys like. SOOOO much love for all you who review!! Keep it up and motivate me some more!!! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Wow I'm sooooo sorry I haven't written! School is coming to an end and one of my best friends got hurt. She probably wont be better until after school is out. But none the less I haven't forgotten about you guys! I don't know what I'm going to write because all the idea's I've had are completely gone lol. Don't be too mad if this chapter isn't too good. Thank you guys, and much love.

Kouga and Kagome had been at the small clearing for a few days. During those days Kouga had come and gone, getting food for them to eat and such. Currently Kouga was on such a trip and Kagome was sitting under the small tree. She looked at the fruit that had small violet stripes outlined with even smaller magenta stripes. The steam was black and led into the branch, turning brown as it was closer to the branch. Kagome got up and tried to reach for one of the fruits, but it was too high. She scanned the tree for small notches in the trunk that she could use to get a footing. She found one and promptly used it to get a bit higher up on the tree. There it was. The fruit was in reach. She stretched her hand out to grab it. Just as she was about to grab it a hand shot out and grabbed hers!

"Ahhh!" it was a short fall till she reached the floor.

"Kagome don't pick these" Kouga said, laughing a bit as he saw the expression of confused anger on her face.

"Kouga! What the heck was that for!?" Kagome said getting up and rubbing her sore bottom.

Kouga walked over and took something out of his pocket and placed it in Kagome's hands. Instantly Kagome felt a small squiggling ball of fur in her palms. She opened her hand to reveal a small baby bunny. Kagome looked confused.

"Why did you bring this baby bunny?" Kagome looked at the small thing with a certain fondness.

Kouga couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty.

"Well you see…" Kouga tried to think of an excuse.

Kagome raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He wasn't telling her something.

"Well Kouga?" Kagome prompted.

"Kagome it has no mother. So… I thought maybe you should care for it." Kouga said.

Kagome had forgotten that look of suspiciousness on Kouga's face and squealed with delight when she learned the small animal was hers to care for. She ran to get some fur that Kouga had taken the liberty to tan and placed the small bunny on it. She smiled when she saw the bunny snuggle into the fur.

"Its going to need more than just fur to lay on. It needs food too" Kouga said with an obvious tone.

Kagome had rushed to the small cave like area to start building a small area where the bunny could stay. She used small rocks and branches to make a sort of pen for the small animal. She also used a bit of fur to line the floor of the small pen.

The day had gone on and she was totally occupied with the small bunny. She decided to name the little animal clover. It seemed cute enough.

Kouga was busy scouting the area before he went to check on his pack. Nothing here seemed even worthy of thinking as a threat. He ran around once more just to be safe, but nothing.

Kagome got up as she saw Kouga approach.

"Kagome I'm going back to the den. I'll be back by tomorrow." said the wolf leader as he waited nervously for a response.

Wait. Why was he nervous? Him the great wolf leader Kouga, nervous to hear the answer of a simple human miko. That was totally ridiculous to him! But still he waited.

Kagome gave him a simple nod and "Be safe", signaling to him that it was okay to leave her alone. He let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Perhaps he would even bring back some wolves with him when he came back.

Kouga wasn't running as fast as he could. He liked to enjoy the wind in his hair whenever he could. He usually thought while he ran. About different things of course. Things like his wolves, his friends and family, and the elders. Especially the elders lately. They had said a while ago that the Shikon was back, but no one has found it. Kouga knew Kagome was the Shikon no tama miko, but he couldn't believe it. And the only reason the elders thought no one had found the jewel was because no one was running on a rampage with it. He sighed. Perhaps it was better if not a lot knew, or they might come for Kagome.

Kagome was busy cooing at Clover when she saw the little tree with the violet and magenta stripes on it. Then it dawned on her.

"THAT JERK! HE NEVER TOLD ME!" Kagome yelled remembering when he stopped her from taking the fruit.

Wow guys okay I'm finally done. Just to let you guys know, I usually try to make my chapters as long as the number of the chapter is. Like since this is chapter 8 my goal is to reach at least 8 hundred words(which I did this time, not including this note at then end!) But once we get into the doubled digit numbers I don't know how that will work out lol.


	9. Chapter 9

I thought I'd recognize some people before I started my next chapter. Notable reviewers:

Cassie M.M

kouga's older woman

Storylover101

sworduser

Lil-wolf-girl

angelstar2495

Wow thank you guys sooo much! You've given me A LOT of support and the inspiration I needed to continue with this fic. I hope you guys continue to review cause it always gets me in the mood to write more! Sometimes I can even get two chapters out in a day when I get really really good reviews haha. Also I hope any other people out there reading this will review too. Thanks guys you're all awesome, even if you don't review haha.

I realized I havent done a disclaimer in a while so I don't own anything but my OOCness at times and the plot. Now, on with the story~

Far off in the distance Kouga's keen hearing made him think he had heard Kagome yell, but he brushed it off with a smirk as he averted his attention back to the matter at hand.

He was on his way to his den when an odd feeling over came him. Kouga couldn't help but run his hand over the small hairs on his neck that stood up.

_Geez whatever is here is sure freaking me out._ He thought to himself.

He started to wander towards some bushes when suddenly they started to move! A quick shadow dashed from behind them and into the tree canopy. He could feel his heart starting to pump faster. _Damn it. I'm not scared mentally but my body just wont cooperate. _A mocking laugh was then heard, echoing throughout the lush green canopy. It was dense and not much light was shining through, but it was still enough to be able to see a bit.

Kouga peered into the dense leaves, searching for his opponent. More dashes of a shadow from his opponent. Kouga easily got bored however, seeing as there was no direct fight. _Pft barley worth my time. _He thought to himself.

As he walked away a sudden voice ran through the tree tops.

"Fox fire!"

Kouga almost tripped over himself when a blue flame suddenly blocked his path.

"Okay this is getting annoying" Kouga said as he regained his footing.

He waited for another attack. Listening to the wind going through the leaves he tried to anticipate his enemies next move. A slight rustling in some bushes hinted where his enemy was. In a quick movement Kouga lashed out and grabbed a fluffy cotton ball of a tail.

"WAAAH! LET ME GO LET ME GO!" the small fox demon screamed as Kouga poked him.

"Keh, you're nothing but a pup. You should consider going home before something meaner than me gets a hold of you. Or perhaps I should just eat you right now." Kouga mocked him and slowly raised him to his mouth to scare the small fox.

His plans to scare the fox backfired when he suddenly found his hand stuck under an impossibly heavy rock.

"Haha! Look who should have gone home now! The name is Shippo and don't forget it!" the small fox demon declared triumphantly.

"DAMN IT!" Kouga started to kick and scratch at the rock with his free hand. "How could a stupid little fox get the better of me, Kouga, the great wolf prince!"

A bit off the in the distance a figure was watching Kouga, giggling at how he seemed to forget his surroundings as he bashfully ranted a string of curses.

"Oh Kouga, always the sitting duck." A cat like smile played across her cream colored face.

A dark presence started to fill the air. Kouga couldn't pin it, but he knew this presence. He silenced himself and listened intently. He couldn't deal with this now, he was totally vulnerable to attack. He wasn't going to go down like this!

A dark form made its presence know to Kouga near the trees. He braced himself for the worst to come.

Back at the clearing with Kagome, clover the little bunny was out and about playing under the tree with the strange fruit. Kagome sat next to clover and wondered when she would be able to go home. She had been gone far too long already, and she knew her family must be worried. She looked into the sky and thought about everyone. Tears started to brim her eyes. What if she never saw them again? What if she missed the rest of Souta growing up, and what if her grandfather dies of old age, and her mother ages even more! She couldn't bear the thought of missing so much. Tears started to stream down her face and she lifted her hand to brush them away.

"Miss why are you crying?" she suddenly heard a voice.

"Who-Who's there?" she asked a bit embarrassed that she was crying in front of a stranger she couldn't see.

A little boy dropped down from the tree with strange fruit and looked at her straight in the eye. His snow white hair covered one of his jewel like purple eyes, as he gazed up and smiled at her. He had a sweet aura to him, but something seemed hidden underneath his looks to Kagome. She couldn't put her finger on it but something seemed a bit off. It was almost… a dark feeling she got from him.

Okay that's all for now! I'm SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT!I promise I will make it up to you! Anyways, comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Anything is appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**First off I wanna thank everyone who commented and gave suggestions. It really helps to keep me writing cause it makes me feel like people actually want to read what I write lol. Well without further ado I give you chapter 10! *crowd cheers***

**Hey guys I had to take down this chapter cause something went wrong and everything came up italicized and underlined. weird but I hope this works now.  
**

"Who are you?" she asked sweetly to the boy.

"You were crying, what happened to make you cry?" he asked again, getting close to her face. He was but inches from her nose staring deep into her eyes. It was almost as if… as if he was searching for something.

"H-hey! Could you possibly back up a bit? You're making me a bit uncomfortable." She said as she nervously scratched her cheek.

He had kept a very emotionless face up till this point when he suddenly gave a wicked grin. Keeping his eyes fixed in hers he placed his hand on her cheek and slowly Kagome's eyes started to droop. She felt to the side… unconscious.

The shadow kept moving among the tree line. It was taunting him as if playing a game of cat and mouse. Only this mouse was trapped. Kouga braced himself for the inevitable. He was going to be attacked while helpless and he could do nothing to stop it.

She gave a cat like smirk as she saw his head lower in defeat and quickly dashed out of the tree line and pounced on her prey. Although she wasn't a cat demon she always had the aura of one, and she always hunted like one too. She attacked him with her claws mercilessly and let out a wicked laugh as she was doing so. She couldn't help it! This was just too darn good! She, Koisuru, had the prince of the wolf tribe in her claws! He wriggled and writhed under her paw. She would show no mercy this time!

"Koi-Koisuru quit it! Please!" Kouga managed to laugh out as she attacked him with her claws.

Deciding she had tortured him enough her red hair fell over her face as she got up from the assault.

"Leave it to the runt of the litter to have himself get caught by a fox seal" Koisuru teased her younger brother.

"Leave it to the cat to play cat and mouse" he commented back.

"Hey! You know full well that im a full wolf demon!" She angrily said as her tail flicked back and forth.

"Psh, yea that's why you flick your tail when your angry and not happy"

"Fine I guess you don't want me to burn the seal!" she triumphantly said as she pointed to the large rock that was still on Kouga's hand.

Kouga got a sudden innocent look on his face as he nervously said " He-heh, you wouldn't leave your cute little brother here vulnerable, would you?"

Damn, this always got to her! All he had to do was put on the face of a pup and he got whatever he wanted! She walked over to the seal with a look of defeat on her face and put two fingers to the seal. In a mere moment a flame engulfed the seal and Kouga was free from the blasted thing.

Kouga got up and dusted himself off. " Hey sis I'm going back to the den, are you headed that way?"

"As a matter of fact I am" She said as they started walking.

When they got to the den it was already night time so his sister went to the unmated girls cave in the back and Kouga went to his personal cave to rest. Come morning he would get a report from his men on how things were going here.

Kagome slowly started to wake up as a cold chill was sent up her spine. The crisp night air was getting colder every night it seemed. Wait. How long had she been passed out! She looked down to see clover snuggled up to her stomach for warmth. It couldn't have been that long… it just turned night not too long ago so it was probably five or six hours that she had passed out. She proceeded to pick up the little bunny and head over to the cave that was in the clearing. She used a pelt that's purpose was a blanket to cover up and placed clover next to her stomach again. She used another pelt and rolled it up to use as a pillow. She laid her head down to rest but for some reason sleep would take over her senses. She started to count backwards from one thousand and within time she fell asleep.

Within the shadows of night a figure stood watching over Kagome. Almost as still as a tree no one would notice the figure unless they walked right up to it. Inwardly smiling the figure vanished into thin air.

**Well that's it for this chapter lol. Hmm I wonder what will happen next… Who knows? Lol well I SHOULD know…doesn't mean that I do haha. So any comments? Concerns? Cakes or cookies? Yes? No? Maybe so? Okay imma stop rambling lol.**


End file.
